User blog:Naruto Asura Namikaze/Menma
Menma Biography Despite being an orphan, Menma is a hybrid human descended of a 5th Dimensional Lord, and Demon Lord who never even realized his heritage until a rather fatal accident (12 years old) that would have ended his life forced him to unconsciously use his powers to pull him out of danger. His powers were difficult to control at first, but with help from his future-self who traveled back from his own time to help him out so that he wouldn't suffer the losses he would, he (current Menma) was able to master the abilities that were granted by his unique bloodline before the age of 23. Appearance Menma is a fairly tall male with a slender muscular frame, black gravity defying spiky hair, and of course, a pair of crystal blue eyes one would describe of being capable of staring into your soul. He wears a pair of black baggy pants, a pair dark grey shirt, and a black longsleeve jacket that has orange flame pattern licking both sleeves, and the bottom of the shirt. Personality Despite being a hybrid fifth dimentional demon lord, Menma is usually calm, cool and collected individual who enjoys the simplicities of life whenever he has the time too but when he want's to be, he can be adventurous, wild, and unpredictable and with his strategic ingenuity and unique ability to counter anything and everything, he has never lost a single fight in his more than a millenia year of living and yet despite that, he isn't afraid of learning new things from those willing to teach him. Powers Hybrid Transcendency *Transcendent Demon Parent **Absolute Condition: Gain unstoppable physical and mental powers. ***Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. ***Absolute Immortality: Possess the everlasting life of a god. ***Absolute Intelligence: Have god-like intelligence. ***Absolute Strength: Possess the infinite strength of a god. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Conjure and Manipulate armageddonic catastrophes. **Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. ***Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. **Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a body that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. **Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. **Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. ***Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. ***Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. ***Dark Matter Manipulation: Control universal dark matter. ***Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. ***Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. ***Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. ***Singularity: Become a demon with no equal. **Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. **Demon Creation: Create countless hordes of demons. **Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. ***Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces. ***Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. ****Demonic Aura: Become surrounded in a powerful demonic energy. ****Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. ***Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. ***Divine Slayer : User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. ***Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the fires of Hell. ***Primordial Darkness Manipulation: User may learn to harness the ancient darkness. ***Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. **Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. ***Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord. **Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. **Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with human society. **Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. ***Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. ***Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. ***Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. ***Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. **Prime Being: The first and most powerful of its kind. **Regenerative Healing Factor (Absolute) **Size Manipulation: Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes. **Teleportation: Can move to any location in the blink of an eye. *Fifth Dimensional Parent **Higher-Dimensional Manipulation ***Creation ***Destruction ***Dimensional Lordship ***Dimensional Manipulation ***Spatial Closure **Dimensional Independence ***Dimensional Travel/Planeswalking (by traveling through other dimensions in the cosmos) ****Dimensional Transformation; as users travel from different dimensions they can transform into a respective version of themselves in the dimension. ***Limited Space-Time Manipulation (by bending the fourth dimensions of time and space) ****Accelerated Probability (by seeing the future consequences by the choices one will make.) ****Precognition (by turning your head and looking into the future) ****Parachronal Cognition (by turning your head and looking at another timeline.) ****Retrocognition (by turning your head into the fourth dimension into the past) ****Subspace Travel (by cutting through dimensions to get anywhere instantly.) *****Teleportation ****Time Acceleration (by moving more quickly into the future.) ****Time Reduction (by slowing your transit through time.) ****Time Stopping (by stopping your interaction with the flow of time.) ****Time Travel (by traveling through the dimension of time.) ***Spatial-Temporal Lock (by being independent of the dimensional flows of time.) ***Obtain weapons and gadgets from alternate universes. ***Lock an opponent in an alternate universe. Abilities Spells Equipment Weakness Trivia Category:Blog posts